The Scarlet Saga Part 2-Korra's Redmption
by jakevoronkov1
Summary: The gang hears that their worst enemies and more are joining together to destroy them. Their first mission takes place in the world of The Legend of Korra. *I would be hard-pressed to find someone who saw this coming*
1. Lucinda's Wish and Korra's Decision

**You knew this was coming from Chapter 7 of the first story. If you love the Legend of Korra, you will adore this story from this point.**

**In case you haven't guessed, I've decided to take inspiration from my dear friend William Raymer and morph this story into one where the team visits other worlds and helps them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucinda's Wish and Korra's Story**

Lucinda was reading a book in her bed in the Village of Dunwitty. She then looked at her poster of her idol. The one and only Bayonetta. She really looked up to her since she was born as a witch. She dreamed that one day she would be able to train under the powerful witch. She heard rumors saying that her idol was working with the Scarlet Warrior. She heard talking from the bottom floor. She snuck downstairs without her parents seeing her.

She silently gasped because standing before her parents was Bayonetta, but she looked different. Her hair was shorter, and her outfit was of a blue and black palette. She was talking with her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Magwin, Scarlet and I have been discussing this matter of your daughter. We have agreed that we will train her in powerful magic on the condition that you agree."

"Give us a few days and we will come up with a decision." Mr. Magwin said.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few days." Bayonetta said as she transformed into a crow and flew off to the Palace Cinnabar.

"Yes!" Lucinda shouted silently as she snuck back up to her room.

* * *

When Bayonetta returned to Palace Cinnibar, she saw Scarlet staring at a picture on the wall of a 14 year old with glasses, oil skin, greasy hair, and braces.

"Ugh. Who's that girl, she is absolutely hideous." Scarlet heard those words and grabbed Bayonetta's arm.

She looked at her best friend in the eyes. "That hideous 14-year old girl was me."

"That was you?! But you are just gorgeous. That can't be you."

"Well, it is. I'm going to trust you with this story because you are my best friend." Scarlet said.

Little did she know, curious little Sofia was listening to her conversation from the hallway. "She was what?"

* * *

When I was still in Royal Prep 2 years ago, I was a nerd. The popular princes and princesses always bullied me. They spent their lives above me, looking down on me, they all thought they were better than me. That was just so horrible to go through. And when they found I wanted to be a warrior, it just got worse. They started pranking me. Whoopee Cushions, banana peels, pie-a-paults. It never ended. I only had but one friend, who was actually beautiful and she instantly joined my army when asked. Kitana.

"Did you ever get them back?" Bayonetta asked.

No, I've read the book _Carrie _and it was like I was looking into a mirror. I just didn't want to do something I knew was wrong. Kitana and Ariana always told me I was stronger than that. I'm a firm believer in karma. This blonde bombshell you see before you happened the very next morning when Cedric and Nettle killed my father. I woke up that morning and put on my glasses. When my eyes adjusted I couldn't make out anything with them on. I took them off and my vision was absolutely perfect. I tried again and the same thing was clear. I ran for the mirror and gasped at what I saw.

Where there would normally be a spotty teenager with oily skin and greasy hair, there was a staggeringly beautiful teenager with skin that was silky smooth and clear. My hair was thick, shiny, and full-bodied. It was something that only happened in my dreams. I wanted that for ages and it was looking at me in the mirror.

My teeth were white like pearls and all straight, strong, and gleaming. The braces felt uncomfortable in my mouth, so I said a spell and they disappeared. I thought it would be an interesting day.

An believe me it was. When I arrived the next morning, when the coachman announced my arrival and I stepped out, the princes and princesses were staring in disbelief. They couldn't believe that I became a beautiful teenager overnight. No one bullied me, no one called me names, no one placed KICK ME signs on my back. They all gave me passing glances, talked amongst themselves, and wondered if it was the real me.

Several girls were jealous. Kitana embraced me in a spinning hug saying that she was so proud of me and told me I deserved it. She always told me 'Remember, do a good deed, and good will always come back to you.

* * *

"That's the craziest story I've ever heard."

"I know but it's true. It is unbelievable to have royalty be jealous of you. Right, Sofia?" Scarlet smiled.

Sofia opened the door, giggling. "You smarty-pants. I can never get past you." Sofia said as Scarlet hugged her.

"It is true. I've been a powerful example for people like you and Vivian ever since." Scarlet said. "And you thought my story of how I got my powers was crazy. My powers gave me the life I wanted to live. Not as a warrior, but as a person."

"You have served as just that. At least since I heard of you a few months ago." Bayonetta smirked. "Kitana was her only friend and look where she is now. I knew Scarlet, just like you know Lucinda. We are close enough to be sisters, just as you are to Lucinda. Who knows, maybe something comes up that causes it to be real." Bayonetta winked at her.

* * *

Amber was asleep in her room as her door flew open, then her windows flew open and then a 17-year old young woman rose on an airspout with her eyes glowing. She had two bangs down her front in bands and a hawk's ponytail. She wore two wrists bands and a silver arm band on her right arm. She wore a cerulean top and a wolf pelt on her brown pants. She gazed on Amber and smiled as she touched down onto Amber's floor. Her eyes stopped glowing to resolve to a brilliant deep blue.

"Hello, my Princess." The teenager bowed to her.

"A-a-a-"

The woman put a finger to her mouth to let her continue. "Avatar Korra?"

"In the flesh, Princess Amber." Korra said. "You wish to train with your sister with us."

"I never said that!" Amber said.

"You didn't need to. Our sources can see within your heart. You wish it."

"Sources?"

"We may be powerful warriors in Palace Cinnabar, but we also have a vast network of spies to get info on our enemies. These spies are fairies."

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather work with you?" Amber asked.

"No, there are different fairies in the universe. These fairies come from a mystical place known as Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is very close friends with Scarlet, she leads a network of all kinds of fairies to get information from us."

"Wow."

"As for your training matters, we do have some issues we need to discuss. Remember that little costume mix-up?"

"Yes."

"Well, Cedric knew that the costume wouldn't come off. He wanted to get that Amulet for himself."

"Why would he want that Amulet."

"That is no regular amulet. That is the Amulet of Avalor, a mystical piece of jewelry that was crafted by Scarlet herself. It contains all of her powers due to her extracting some magical essence from a drop of her blood and infusing it into the jewel. However, the powers only work when unlocked by completely selfless deeds. They don't count if they have any personal gain or are rigged."

"No wonder she loves that Amulet so much. Cedric wanted it to take over the kingdom!"

"You wouldn't have been able to steal it anyway. 3 months ago Scarlet used a power of hers on the Amulet. Once Sofia has it on, only she can take it off."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cedric can just slip off the clasp right-" Korra spirt-bended to show an image of Sofia sleeping on her back showing no clasp on the Amulet. "Where'd that clasp go?"

"It's less of a clasp and more of a lid, like a lobster trap. Tell no one of this."

"*Gulp* I swear on my mother's grave."

"I'm kind of new to this thing too. I was only recruited for the army 3 hours ago by Scarlet and some damsel named Margaret." Korra flashed back to it as she told her story.

* * *

*Flashback*

Korra roamed the streets of Republic City, wondering what she was going to do to stop her uncle, if she could even call him that anymore, from taking over her home. Then, out of nowhere she heard a lute playing from above. She saw a woman in a black top and white hair with a black headband strumming her lute, which appeared like a scythe because of the blade running down the end. The woman looked down at Korra and smiled to her.

"Do you know this song?" the woman asked down to her.

"...No." Korra said.

"How tragic." the woman said as she pointed her scythe handle down to Korra. "Then let me teach you."

Korra gasped as the woman fired a tranquilizer dart out of her handle and Korra backflipped and dodged it.

"This is exactly who my compatriots saw when they looked at you, Korra."

"Compatriots?" Korra asked.

"I'm not doing this on my own terms. Someone wants you for their army, these are tranquilizer darts designed to knock you out on contact. I'm here as a messenger." She stuck out her hand as she sheathed her scythes. "I'm Margaret, Margaret Moonlight."

"You obviously know who I am." Korra said as she shook her hand. Margaret took out her ruby flute and played it. Korra watched as the red mist surrounded the two of them and it resolved into solid form, revealing the Scarlet Warrior in front of her.

"Korra, allow me to introduce myself. I am-"

"The Scarlet Warrior." Korra said, bowing before her.

"Wow, I'm even more of a legend than we thought." Margaret nodded to her. "Korra, you are desperate. I can see it in your heart. 'Chief' Unalaq is plotting against your tribe and your family. This war may be your fault, but Unalaq is responsible for causing the dilemma. You are more desperate than my student and protectee, Princess Sofia. I'm going to cut you a deal, Princess Korra."

"Princess Korra?"

"Your father is the rightful Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Once we take him down, you will be the Princess. This deal is my army, including Sofia. My army is one of the most legendary in the known Multiverse. And it's still growing stronger with members. I send my army here to help your tribe, we are not unbeatable, but it's still difficult to do so. However, you're not getting out of this without helping me as well."

"You want me to join the army, I don't know. I still have responsibilities to this world as the Avatar." Korra said.

"I didn't say you couldn't multi-task. None of my army members work full time except for me and my sister Ariana. I respect that they still have their own responsibilities. You still have your time to focus here as well as Sofia's dimension. You make the choice. Join the army and defeat your uncle... or refuse and watch your tribe get destroyed. Your choice. I'm not forcing you into anything here."

Korra spent her time wondering if she should. Her tribe was more important to her personally, they needed Scarlet's army more than ever since the United Republic was out of the picture.

"Okay. We have a deal now, I'll join your army part-time while still taking up my Avatar duties here." She shook Scarlet's hand.

"Thank you so much, Korra." Scarlet whistled and the Baby Griffin came down. Scarlet snapped her fingers and a bag of notes appeared. "Give these notes to Korra's loved ones and her new responsibilities to her new friend, Griffin."

"Yes, Scarlet." Griffin flew of to Air Temple Island.

"Korra, I'd like you to meet the army." Margaret slashed open a portal with her scythe and they entered to Sofia's dimension.

* * *

"Our decision is going to have to wait. The army is packing up their bags and getting ready to help in the war. I've got to go."

"Good luck, Korra." Korra smiled and jumped out the window and teleported back to Scarlet.

Back at the palace, Sofia was packing up all of her bags, her weapons of Bo staffs and daggers.

"I know we've been taking it easy on you, Sofia." Ryu said to her. "But this is no promise of return. I'll stay by your side as Scarlet stays by Korra's side."

"Thank you."

Scarlet walked into the room with Korra. "Okay guys, I have an announcement. This is horrible news."

"What is it Scarlet?" Katarina said.

"Our personal enemies have recognized that we are joining together. They've done the same. It's really war now guys."

"Oh, dear." Mileena said.

"There are evil souls from universes I haven't been to joining." She summoned images of those evildoers joining with Cedric and Nettle. There were tons of them. The Trix, Sephiroth, Mephiles the Dark, Cervantes, etc.

Bayonetta banged her fist on the table next to Sofia when she saw those vile witches. "The Trix! After we help Korra, we go to the Winx Club universe."

"You know them, Bayonetta?" Talim asked.

"Unfortunately, I do. They are a disgrace to my kind. They don't flinch at the sight of destruction. They aren't loyal to any universe or anyone other than those who they aline with."

"I'll call Lucinda. She will no doubt want to give them a piece of her mind." Sofia said.

Our first mission is to get to the Southern Water Tribe to defeat Unalaq. Bayonetta, I've got some new guns for you."

Scarlet tossed Bayonetta some new guns. They were blue with 4 teardrop-shaped multicolored jewels in them. "These are the Love is Blue. The boot guns also have whips in them as well. Use them well."

"I will." Bayonetta opened the portal and let them all in, after summoning a spell to make them magical duplicates to guard the palace while they are away. They landed in Republic City on their way there.

"I'm going to Raiko now to give that guy a piece of my mind. Everyone who is not an assassin, get to Beifong to tell her what is going on."

"Roger." Sofia said, walking towards the police station.

"Ezio, 47, Katarina, Travis, Alice, and Margaret. You guys head for the Triad territory and get back those weapons for Asami." Korra said. "However, just because you are assassins, doesn't mean you can kill them. Don't kill unless we give the command."

"Copy." Alice said, running off with them.

"Let's go Korra." Scarlet walked to the Presidents building and they entered the door.

* * *

President Raiko was in his office when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed as he opened it to find Avatar Korra.

"Korra, what did I tell you. You aren't getting any help from me." Raiko said.

"I don't need you anymore. I have an army much more legendary than the United Forces." Korra said walking in.

Raiko saw a pair of bright blue eyes in the shadows. He gasped when he saw Scarlet walk into the office. He didn't think she was real but he was apparently wrong. And she is not happy right now.

"President Raiko, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Scarlet Warrior and I've bought my army to assist Korra's tribe."

"You can't do that! You're not supposed to exist!"

"Then tell me, Raiko. Is this real?" She pounded the table and everything bounced up high and landed back where it was.

Raiko was left speechless. "Korra doesn't need you guys, but you need her. She's the Avatar and my army is legendary throughout more than this universe. Even as the president, you don't have any jurisdiction over any of my army. And since Korra has joined with us, you have no jurisdiction over her either."

"Preposterous."

"You can't control us, we aren't from here except for Korra."

"We'll be taking our leave now, President Raiko." Korra said as the women walked out of the door.

"Mako broke up with me, Scarlet. What advice do you have?" Korra said as they walked down the hall.

"A great man once said 'if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was.'"

"Alright. I'll give him time."

* * *

The assassins of the team arrived at the territory of the Triple Threat Triad. They backed up on the wall, unseen when they saw Shady Shin walking by.

"Your on, Alice." Travis said as Alice nodded.

Alice put on her tech as the five arms appeared out of it, wielding 5 beam katanas at once, while it was standing on two legs. She swung the arms as they cut the wires to the bridge, sending the triad down to them.

"Hello, boys." Katarina said to them. "47, Ezio, and Travis. Take care of these guys. We'll take the equipment."

"You boys have fun." Margaret said as they ran through the door.

Ezio charged ahead and threw hidden knives, sticking Shady Shin's clothes to the wall. Travis came up and axe-kicked Viper unconscious. 47 just walked by calmly and used a tazer on the firebender. He was knocked out.

"Get to the supply boat!" Travis ordered, running towards the boat and they got in.

Meanwhile, the girls got to the room. The Mecha Tanks, Planes, weapons. Everything was there in a individual crate.

"Close the crate." Katarina said. The two sisters did so as the boys put the boat directly underneath it. Katarina then jumped on top with the other girls and tossed her tonfa like boomerangs and cut the ropes to the crate. This sent it crashing through the boards and onto the supply ship.

"To Future Industries, now Travis!" Margaret shouted. Travis nodded and hit the pedal, sending it rushing through the water.

"Wait until Asami sees this." Alice said, putting her tech away, while the girls looked up into the stars.

"I wonder how Bayonetta's group is doing with the police" Katarina said.


	2. Korra and Scarlet's Approval

**Chapter 2**

**Korra and Scarlet's Approval**

In Royal Prep on Friday morning the princes and princesses met at the schoolhouse. Everyone was talking.

"Sofia's not here again?" Vivian asked.

"She hasn't showed up in a month. Where is she, she's never been one to not show up on purpose." Hildegard said, hand on her hip.

Amber walked over to the girls. "She's not here because she's a little busy. She's training under Princess Scarlet to be what the Asians call a _kunoichi_. A warrior."

"She's training to be a warrior? How un-royal like." Hildegard said.

"That is not true in the least bit, Hildegard. There have been tons of Warrior Princesses-Kitana, Mulan, Merida, Scarlet, a lot of them." Amber said. "I'm not going to second guess her because it was not her choice. She was asked to do it."

* * *

Sofia went in front of the President's Office waiting for Scarlet and Korra to come out. When they did, she came over to her guardian and hugged her. Scarlet smiled kindly and hugged Sofia like she was a sister to her. Korra smiled at the two of them. She could see how much Scarlet cared for Sofia. Seeing someone so young and being their guardian, it just gets you in the heart so much. Korra wiped a tear from her eye.

Scarlet got up from the hug and laid her hand on Sofia. "Sofia, we have so much in common. I've always been attracted to dangerous stuff. Flying unicorn riding, kite-flying in storms, sharpshooting. Your status as a princess is exactly the same as my status as a warrior. We were looked down upon until we proved ourselves. As for our battle against Unalaq, I'm sorry Sofia. You're staying here."

"Understood. I just need to know why you're keeping me at a distance in training against stronger opponents."

"It's not a question, Sofia. You aren't ready yet. I understand you determination, but I couldn't bear to watch my friend get killed. You are like a sister to me. Without you I'm nothing at all. Talim will stay with you and train you in wind magic. When we get to the Winx Club Universe, you can lead, the Amulet protects you from evil magic. And no one can take it off but you."

"I understand. Thank you for your concern. When we face the Trix, I won't let you down." Sofia said as Scarlet smiled.

"Believe me, this is more difficult for me to say than it must be for you to hear."

Korra led Scarlet to the newly reinstated Chief Beifong's office.

"Wow, Scarlet. You are just... wow! Maybe you could be my spiritual instructor. And you have a ton of abilities and put them into Sofia's Amulet! No one I've seen could ever do that."

"I remember the day I did."

* * *

*Flashback*

In the basement of the palace of Cinnabar 7 years ago (3 months before Sofia was born) Scarlet was crafting two amulets from a purple and blue jewel that she found in the Mines of Tangu. She lifted the silver chains from a cauldron of molten lava. It was perfect as she pounded on it with her mallet. She removed her mask and popped the jewels into the chains.

"Perfection. Now just one finishing touch. A surprise for the Princesses who wear my gifts." Scarlet said to herself. She popped out a syringe and stuck it into her arm and filled it with a sample of her blood. A minute after she pulled out the syringe, the mark healed over, leaving her skin flawless. She walked over to a beaker and sprinkled some magical dust into it. The blood turned into a magical essence of air. She walked before the pink magical dust and blew it towards the Amulets. The dust then disappeared into the Amulets. Scarlet smiled before her handiwork.

"These shall be known as the Amulet of Avalor and the Amulet of Tlara. Whomever princesses wear these Amulets, if they be worthy shall possess each of my powers. They will be unlocked under completely selfless circumstances. If they are used for evil, they will curse their wearers. The most worthy princesses of these are found in Enchancia."

Scarlet spoke her spell. **"Visio Negatia!" **Scarlet then vanished from view and opened a portal to Enchancia Castle. She threw her whip up to the gargoyles and it wrapped around it. She pulled herself up from the ground and landed in the Jewel Room. She then hung the Amulet of Avalor around a mannequin. She then somersaulted to the wall and pressed a stone, which con-caved in. It opened a secret chamber to another mannequin and she hung the Amulet of Tlara around it and closed the secret room. The griffin saw her and she petted it to calm it down. She shushed it, changed into a macaw and flew out the window.

* * *

"Amazing!" Korra said as they arrived at the police station to find Bayonetta and her group waiting for them.'

"Hi, everyone." Scarlet said. "Talim's gone to watch over Sofia while we take down Unalaq. Now, to Ivy I have something to say. I want Patroklos nowhere near my palace. He's one of the most sorry excuses for a hero I've seen in my life."

"Agreed. He has no place in this army, unlike real heroes like Talim."

"Let me explain to the rest of you. He's just a whiny little kid who always has to make his way right. He will listen to no one else, cares nothing about morals, and when it comes to innocent civilians, well..." She showed a magic image of Patroklos confronting a man.

"You're pale and filthy. You must be a malfested as well." Patroklos said.

"No my lord. I am not one of them!" the man said.

"Is that so?" Patroklos then walked away, only to suddenly slash at the man's arm. "How unfortunate there is no way to prove it." He then slashed off the man's head. Everyone in the army then gasped at the sorry excuse for a hero.

"Thank God Sofia's not here for that." Mulan said to Merida, who nodded.

"How is this supposed to be a hero?! A real man doesn't go around killing people just because he can! But according to him, killing people on the streets is okay, but stealing the sister of a homicidal maniac? Oh no. That's just going too far. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Scarlet screamed in rage.

"Wow, I've never seen Scarlet this enraged at someone. She is usually so peaceful and calm." Link said to Ahri, who nodded.

Ryu sighed and got up and squeezed Scarlet's pressure point, causing her to fall to her knees and then got back up 3 seconds after. "Thanks Ryu. Sorry. But it's said that people come into our lives that we just want to punch in the face. For me, I want to punch Patroklos over and over and over and over and over and over again." **(Patroklos segment from Wiidude83Rebirth's Top Ten Hated Soul Calibur Characters)**

Ryu nodded and left for the ship taking them to the Southern Water Tribe after Scarlet and Korra got on.

"Let me do the talking, Scarlet."

"They'll need luck. The chief wouldn't listen to us because we were strangers." Bayonetta said.

* * *

Mako was at his desk, investigating the mysterious explosion that happened during the peace march when the door came open and Korra marched up to the office and closed the door, not paying any attention to her ex-boyfriend. Mako stood up from his desk.

"Korra, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be finding help?!" Mako said, angry.

"No. It found me." Korra said with a scoff.

"What are you talking about, Beifong will never listen to you in a million years." Mako said. "She'll never let you leave. You can't do it. It's against the law."

With this, Korra balled her hand into a fist as her left eye started twitching. "I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care if it's against the law! I want to be a hero! On my own terms! And my new friend lives by her own laws!"

"Excuse me."

"You haven't seen who recruited me for her army." Korra said.

The doors then flew open with a burst of wind. The officers then saw a gleam of Scarlet sparkles from the doorway. Lin came out from the commotion and she froze in her tracks when she saw who was at the door. Mako was confused as Lin got on a knee and knelt before her.

"You're fronting me." an officer said.

"That's impossible!" another officer agreed.

"What is she doing here?"

Scarlet walked up to Lin and stood before her. "Scarlet Warrior."

"Call me Scarlet, Lin. I'm here because Korra needs someone to help her tribe. My army is perfect for that job, I'm just here to let you know. They never say die. They are fearless warriors from across the multiverse and I've recruited Korra as one of them for part-time. The best part is that the Republic has no jurisdiction over us as we aren't from this universe."

"Who is she?" Mako asked.

"Show one of the most legendary warriors in history some respect. I may be young and I may look nice but I always grind my opponents in battle to dust. If you are the one who wants to help, I'm not going to say no to you. You are a real hero here, everyone looks up to you."

"You can't do this." Mako said.

"Sorry Mako. I, uh, just did." Scarlet childed as she and Korra walked out. She then stuck her head back in. "Oh, by the way. You are the worst significant other ever!" Scarlet teased with a wave. "Ta-ta."

Mako was left speechless. He just got burned by a girl who wasn't Korra or Asami. And he only just met her.

* * *

Asami looked out from the Future Industries warehouse. She then saw a storage boat that came flying towards it. She then saw a woman in a sleeveless brown top and fuschia hair flying towards them. Alice started waving a flag from the boat with the crest of Cinnibar on it.

The boat appeared and Alice jumped up to Asami to shake her hand. "Asami Sato, my name is Alice Twilight. I'm here on behalf of Princess Scarlet of Cinnibar."

"The Scarlet Warrior? She's here?"

"And she's recruited Korra for her army. She's given us orders to help you, we have your weapons in the crate."

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"Help us with weapons, perhaps."

"Done."

"Get on the boat. You're meeting Scarlet and her clients."

Asami jumped on the boat and Travis sped off to Scarlet's boat.

* * *

Korra and Scarlet saw the boat speeding in the distance towards them.

"I love that spunky attitude you have Korra. But while you may be the Avatar, that is not your destiny."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me, I come from hard beginnings from bullying to the death of my dad. I pushed through and persevered. I did that by believing in myself. Destiny is not the path given to us, but the path we choose for ourselves."

"That definitely makes sense, my friend."

Scarlet smiled as she looked out to the approaching boat. "That's the beauty of being a warrior. You're always there to help."

The boat came up besides Scarlet's and the assassins with Asami came up. Asami hugged Korra and turned to Scarlet as she bowed to her.

"At ease." Asami stood up. "You know who I am, obviously. We're going to the South Pole to stop Unalaq, but now its more reason than that."

"What do you mean, Scarlet."

Scarlet nodded to Korra to explain. "In a few weeks, the event known as the Harmonic Convergence will happen. The spirit known as Vatu will have to face the spirit Rava. The first Avatar known as Wan became one with Rava and imprisoned Vatu in the spirit world and closed the Southern Portal. He did that because it was to stop any human from entering and releasing him. But Unalaq had Korra open the portal."

Asami gasped at it. "I'm ready to help you guys."

"You're staying here while making the weapons for us. And in return, I work with you." Scarlet smiled, handing Asami a fold-up of Yuans.

Bayonetta came up to the 3 (the assassins headed in.) "Scarlet, everything is packed. Talim is training Sofia beautifully with her fighting style."

"Then we're ready..." The boat started as 47 drove it, while Travis started the supply boat. "...for Operation: Portal Closure."


	3. Lightning Training

**Chapter 3**

**Lightning Training**

Rapunzel walked into her castle's library with a book to be alone with her thoughts. At least, she thought she was alone. In the library the king and queen had 'see no evil,' 'speak no evil,' and 'hear no evil' monkey statues. Little did Rapunzel know that Scarlet was watching her every move from a pin camera in the belly of the 'see no evil' monkey statue.

"Come on, Rapunzel, good buddy. Give me something I can use that could be useful in giving you back your powers." Scarlet said, leaning on her elbows on her computer's desk, courtesy of Asami. Then, she saw one of the maids give her some tea. Rapunzel smiled, thanked the maid, and poured two tablespoons of honey into her tea.

Scarlet saw this and smiled to herself. "So, Rapunzel prefers honey in her tea. Perfect."

Scarlet got to work and took a magical golden flower that was used to save the queen of Corona's life. She smelled it and nourished it's healing properties. She went for her mortar and pestle and ground the flower into a fine powder. She went over to her honey jar and spiked the honey with the flower powder. The honey then glowed golden yellow.

Scarlet then whistled for Oleander, the flying unicorn then came down as they teleported to Corona. As they entered the woods beyond the palace, Oleander neighed loudly, only to be shushed by Scarlet as she pulled out her vial of the flower-spiked honey. She flew up to the library window using her griffin form. She turned back and quickly replaced the honey on Rapunzel's tray with her spiked honey solution. She then heated the tea with a spark of fire from her finger, turned invisible as Rapunzel went back into the room.

Rapunzel sighed as she sat back down, added two tablespoons of 'honey' to the tea and drank it. As she finished her chapter of the book she felt tired and went to sleep. Scarlet smiled and followed her princess to her bed.

By this time, the flower's magic had kicked in as it started to glow and lengthen. Scarlet smiled and sang the song.

"Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine..."

The hair's golden color was restored and it stopped growing at her knees. Rapunzel woke up to find Scarlet leaning at the windowsill. She touched the young hero's hand. Scarlet looked at Rapunzel with a friendly smile. "Blondes have more fun, baby."

Rapunzel staggered back a few feet and just looked at her. "Scarlet? _The _Scarlet?"

"Who else would have access to the flowers that saved your mother's life? That's right. I'm the one who restored your powers."

"How?"

"You thought you were alone in the library with your thoughts, right? You were wrong. I've been watching you for weeks through a pin camera in the belly of the 'see no evil' monkey statue."

"Oh. That makes sense, See no Evil, camera."

"Also, I noticed you prefer honey in your tea. So a few minutes after you left, I heated the tea and spiked the honey with a vial of the flower's powdery substances. As soon as you finished your chapter, the magic kicked in and here you are. You have your healing powers back. But, it is what the hair will not do this time that matters."

"What do you mean?"

Scarlet twirled a dagger in her hand and cut off a tiny section of Rapunzel's hair. To Rapunzel's surprise, it stayed golden blonde. No fading of any sort. If was only shorter.

"A second exposure to the flower's liquid to you will result in permanent effects." Scarlet laughed, pocketing her dagger. "We need a healer in my army, you are so perfect for the position. Deal?" She stuck out her hand, which Rapunzel shook. "I thought so. See you soon." She then flew out in griffin form.

* * *

Bayonetta was in the deck of the ship, looking at a magical image of the Trix Sisters, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy and their battles against the Winx Club. She smirked at them.

"Oh, Trix. You three have been a thorn in my side. But you know what they say-" Bayonetta went to her syringe rack, where there were 8 syringes with potions that matched the Winx's colors. She took out a daisy from her pocket. "the thorn is not as dangerous as the flower." She went to the mortar and pestle and ground the daisy petals into a fine liquid. She took out her pipette, sucked in the liquid, and dropped a few drops of daisy liquid into the potions. They then glowed neon colors for each of the Winx.

"All I have to do is inject the Winx with these potions in their sleep. Red for Bloom, yellow for Stella, green for Flora, magenta for Musa, blue for Aisha, purple for Tecna, pink for Roxy, and gold for the newest Winx-Mirta. Once all of the potion is in their bloodstream, it will allow them to adjust their power levels. They will be able to go between Winx, Charmix, Enchantix, Believix with Sophix and Lovix, Harmonix, and Sirenix. With their new power and our help, the Trix don't stand a chance." Bayonetta chuckled at her handiwork.

She pocketed the syringes and left for the Winx Club dimension. She landed towards the gates of Alfea. She walked towards the Winx's rooms, almost unseen. Farragonda was in her office when she saw Bayonetta's shadow skimming across the halls. She stood up and decided to follow her.

Bayonetta arrived at the Winx's dorm and went to Bloom and Flora's room. She took out the red potion and injected it into Bloom's bloodstream. She walked over to Flora to do the same thing with the green potion. She then went to Stella and Aisha's dorm to inject them with the yellow one into Stella and the blue one into Aisha's bloodstream. She finished doing so with Mirta, Tecna, Musa, and Roxy.

She was just about to take her leave when Farragonda spotted her standing in the room. "Bayonetta."

"Farragonda. I should've known that nothing gets by you." Bayonetta smirked as Farragonda walked towards her.

"What are you doing here? What did you give them?"

"I would never give these kind souls poison. They were just potions that I concocted up. Their properties will allow the girls to control the level of power they use. An old brew that my grandmother thought up." Bayonetta said.

"Very well, but you of all people would not definitely risk this on your own. Witches like you are not always trusted here. Who are you working for?" Farragonda asked.

Bayonetta threw a dart at a picture on the wall of Scarlet charging through battle with her battle axes ready. "The Scarlet Warrior? I'm the only one in this dimension that has even heard of her."

"The Trix are going to attack here. Scarlet's army is going to help and recruit the Winx." Bayonetta reported.

"I'll make sure they are ready. Especially the two newest." Farragonda said. The two shook hands and Bayonetta walked away through the portal. "Oh, yeah. And tell mother I said Hi."

"Wow. That Bayonetta. Only Griffin could have a daughter as powerful as she is."

The Winx came out into the dorm and saw Farragonda standing there. "Miss Farragonda, I have a pain in my arm. Someone was here." Flora said.

"Do not fret, girls. The one who was here was a very old friend who gave you a special gift. Her name is Bayonetta. She's Griffin's daughter."

"Miss Griffin has a daughter?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, and she is extremely powerful for a witch. Some say she's more powerful than Griffin." She transported them to the Hall of Magic.

She showed a magical image of Bayonetta and Scarlet running through the battle of the Ancestrals. Bayonetta leaped up and fired her heel guns. The black monsters were pelted with bullets.

"This is known as the Torture Attack. Only a select few fairies and master witches can use it." Bayonetta then summoned a giant spiked wheel and pounded it on the monster. She then reeled her leg back and kicked it, rolling it into a ton of other monsters. "Here is the Wicked Weave attack, also fairies and a select few witches." Bayonetta then trapped the monsters with her own hair and ripped them to shreds. "And this is a Climax attack. Only the highest level of fairies and witches can use this." Bayonetta then danced on the spot and her hair went down into a portal. Then, a giant demon raven with tons of eyes appeared out of nowhere and crushed an eel monster with its bare talons. It then ate its head and flew off.

"Are you kidding me?" Aisha said.

"Wow. We'll be able to use that powerful stuff in the future?" Stella asked.

"Of course. You are the chosen ones." Farragonda said.

"Who was that woman with Bayonetta? You know, the girl in the Scarlet clothing." Musa said.

"She is the Scarlet Warrior. She is just as powerful as Bayonetta is and her weapon mastery makes her even more horrendous to her enemies. She is also selfless as she is the guardian to a beautiful young girl named Sofia. She is the Princess of Enchancia in Scarlet's realm. Very few people have beaten her. She is so awesome at her work. They are coming here in a few days with some more friends. We are training you in weapons use to parry Scarlet's because she wants you 8 for her army. Bayonetta also gave you potion which allows you to adjust your power levels to your previous transformations."

"Wow." Mirta said

"Those two are so awesome!" Roxy said as they walked back up to their dorm.

"Bayonetta is the strongest witch I've ever seen. She is so bitter towards the Trix obviously, because they hurt her dear mother." Mirta said.

"And that Scarlet! She has so much taste in fashion." Stella said with a smirk.

"Plus, did you see the way that she executed her powers and weapons so cleanly?!" Musa asked.

"I know. She is an artist. She is an original. She is amazing." Bloom said.

"We need to get ready. The Trix aren't going to give us any breaks, so neither will Scarlet for training." Aisha said with Flora nodding.

* * *

Scarlet walked towards Korra, in her sleep. She looked so peaceful that Scarlet couldn't help herself but to smile. She gave Korra a gentle shake. Korra stirred and then woke up to find Scarlet before her. "Korra, we're going to the deck. It's time for some training."

Korra nodded and followed Scarlet to the deck. No one else was there as the ship made its way to the Southern Water Tribe. "Alright, Korra. If we are going to stand a chance against Unalaq or your cousins, I'm going to have to teach you a certain technique. It is known as the Unforgiving Fire. Lightning."

"You're training me in lightning?" Korra asked. Scarlet nodded and showed Korra the stances.

"Clear your mind of any outside thoughts. Focus on the static force of fire inside of your body. Let it build up until it has nowhere to go but out." Scarlet demonstrated. She stuck out two fingers and a spark built up in them. She moved her hands like a jellyfish through water, then she stuck her fingers to the sky where a giant lightning bolt came out and disappeared into the skies above. "Your turn. I know how talented you are in bending, you should be able to pick it up quickly."

Korra sighed and cleared her mind. She felt the fire building in her body. She tried to stance it but only a measly spark came out.

"Focus on nothing else. Empty your mind on anything except the static." Korra tried again and caused a much bigger spark this time, but it was still a small bolt.

"Practice more in the field. Now we work on redirection. As Iroh said, you catch the lightning in your hand. Then direct it through the stomach. The stomach is a source off containment that can take the energy. Then send it out through your other hand. Let's try it now." Scarlet summoned her lightning and shot it at Korra. She did as she was told and actually sent it back out on her first try, albeit with some difficulty.

"You are ready. And just in time, there's the Tribe. Get the troops ready for battle. It's time we go face to face with your quote-on-quote uncle." She blew the horn to wake them up. She looked at her mask in her hands and placed it on her eyes. "And in case it wasn't clear, yes. Scarlet is my real name."

Then, she got a sudden headache in her mind. She saw images of Amber and her sisterhood with Sofia. She got up, much to the concern of Korra and Bayonetta, who just walked out. "Are you okay."

"I'm fine. Something I've never experienced before just went through my head. The sisterly bond between Sofia and Amber is so strong. Amber has been growing as a person and a princess. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I must make a third amulet. That will have to wait. Get the guys ready."

"Yes madam." Bayonetta said, teleporting inside. "

* * *

Talim was training Sofia in her fighting stances. "When you fight with the tonfa, stance is everything. Think of your stances like dancing, Sofia. You must predict your opponents movements."

Sofia took out her wooden tonfas. Talim did the same as they bowed and sparred each other with them. They kept hitting the other's tonfas. Talim was pressing harder due to her experience.

"Dance. Dance with the wind." Sofia sighed and spiraled on her feet. She then got Talim on the back. Talim then spiraled on the ground and got back on her feet. "Very good. Your warrior skills have been improving with every passing day."

"Thank you, Talim. Why are you so good at that fighting style?"

"I'm a Priestess Warrior of the Wind. I've learned through the years to follow the wind's patterns to confuse and defeat my opponents." Talim said. "Get ready, you're next lesson is the most exhausting yet. Ninja training with Ryu."

"Gulp."

* * *

Scarlet's crew got ready on their separate boats. Korra and Bayonetta were right beside Scarlet, who had her mask on. Caitlyn, Link, Merida, and the others all drew their projectile weapons. Scarlet gazed out into the icy horizon to see the Northern and Southern Water Tribes duking it out in their civil war. Razor sharp icicles were going everywhere.

Scarlet glared at the sight and contacted Asami on her earpiece. "Asami, are the weapons ready for the Southerners?"

"Ready."

"Let's get it on." Scarlet said raising her arm and drawing her sword.

Ahri came into her boat and went beside her. "We are gonna make it."

"Ready..." Scarlet said as the others drew their arrows and Caitlyn and Bayonetta readied their guns. "Aim..." They aimed for the Southerners Battlefronts. "...FIRE!" Scarlet shouted, pointing her sword at the battlefronts.

The army fired their projectiles at the Northerners, who were then shocked from the sudden storm of bullets, arrows, and projectiles raining from the sky. They looked at the beachline to find 3 ships heading towards them. They gasped at what they saw on the head of the first ship. She was resting her foot on the helm and gazing down at them.

"I am the Scarlet Warrior! Destroyer of evil! Me and my army here to help the Southerners defeat Unalaq!" She shouted as the ships washed up on shore. The ships opened and the army flew/ran out of them to battle.


	4. The Civil War

**Chapter 4**

**The Civil War**

The battle raged on between Scarlet's army and the Northern Water Tribe. The Southerners retreated to their forts while their calvary put themselves to good work.

Scarlet was in front with her go-to girls, Ahri and Bayonetta, by her sides going through the battlefield.

The assassins stayed behind and tossed the weapons to the Southern soldiers.

Bayonetta saw the armies tanks going right at her. She just chuckled to the humor and got down on her hands and back and spun around on the ground, dodging the water blasts that were thrown at her gracefully. She threw her legs up and pointed them towards the tanks with her contortion-like flexibility. She fired her heel pistols with her kicks, pelting the tanks with golden bullets all throughout the frame of the tank. The Umbra Witch saw the soldiers going straight at her from her left. She turned around and thrust her leg forward, a red whip came right out of it and wrapped around a soldier's arm. She swung him around, knocking him into the other soldiers. She let him go, before turning back to the tank. She jumped up and kicked, a portal opening and releasing a giant heel into the tank, destroying it.

Ahri ran through the battlefield on all fours as she raced the soldiers. She blew a kiss at the front one as she approached him, with her physical beauty at its full heart-racing capacity. She touched his face, her beauty completely overwhelming to him. "Should I make your pulse rise or... STOP!" She giggled as she wrapped her tails around him, spinning him towards the other soldiers, knocking them down.

Sub-Zero was facing his own soldiers and freezing all of the water bursts sent before him. He took an icicle and kicked back any soldiers he came across by freezing their water streams and sending them right back at them.

Kitana and Mileena were also holding their own in their battles. Kitana sent her fans through the battlefield like boomerangs and sliced off the nozzles of the Northern tanks. She then flew through and drop-kicked the soldiers to kingdom come.

Mileena ran through next to her sister and tossed her sais at the troop's weapons and destroyed them by exploding them in their faces.

Ryu was standing up on a tower with his arms crossed as the Northern planes circled him from above. He smirked underneath his covered mouth as he leapt up from his perch and landed on a plane. He used his amazing strength to steer it into another plane as the pilots panicked and jumped out. As another plane was in autopilot, Ryu unsheathed the Dragon Sword and jumped downwards and sliced the engine as the pilot jumped out. He then landed on the sea and ran across the water, sword in hand as he engaged the waterbenders.

Link and Merida climbed up to the top of the highest tower and engaged the Northern Soldiers, who took out their staffs. Link pulled out the Master Sword and Merida a bound sword and engaged them. Link engaged his soldier in a sword fight. They banged their swords against each other in a laser-focused duel of wits. Link backflipped backwards as his guard attacked. Link then took out his Clawshot and hooked onto a ledge above and kicked him down as he went to the other side. He then took out his bow and sniped down on the soldiers below.

Merida proved herself to be as awesome in the sword as the bow as she fought her soldier in her battle. The young princess stabbed her sword in the ground and spun herself on it and kicked him down to the ground. She pulled out one of 47's paralyzing injections out of her satchel as the guard watched her pull it out. "Welcome to Scotland." She injected her syringe into the guard's neck and he instantly fell asleep. She then pulled out her bow and joined Link in the arrow duel.

Caitlyn had her rifle and joined the Southerners in pushing back the Northerners with her tranquilizer darts loaded into her rifle. She aimed it and sniped the Northerners that she saw as soon as they got close to her. She turned to the Southerners. "Don't hold back until the battle is over!"

Annie was skipping through the battlefield with her teddy bear snuggled close to her. The Northerner's went by the young girl in the coat. They just laughed at the little girl.

"What are you supposed to do, little girl?"

Annie then twitched in anger and lit her hands up in mana-infused fireballs. She tossed them at the Northerners and they were blown back. She then hugged Tibbers and tossed him in the air, turning him into his vicious bear form. He rushed through the battlefield and destroyed Northern structures in one swipe.

Annie then got on Tibber's back and they rode through the battlefield. She stopped by those Northerner's. "Beaten by a little girl! Ha!"

Ariana then fought her with her amazing flexibility movements and speed. She pole-vaulted her spear and kicked them down. She then focused her mind on the rocks around her and tossed them at the guards with her telekinetic powers that her big sister gave her through spirit-bending to give her the exact powers that King Marcus gave her. She stabbed her spear in the ground, causing a massive rock wave, sending them all the way back to Unalaq's base.

Scarlet and Korra ran through the battlefield to finish off the Northerner's as the rest were sent back to Unalaq's fortress. Korra and Scarlet sent through a stream of flames to finish off the tanks. A Northern soldier sent through an icicle through the battlefield, and it grazed Scarlet's left upper arm. Scarlet was cringing from her sudden injury. She pulled out her sword as Korra ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked.

"I'm alright. Just stay close to me." Scarlet said, reassuringly as she picked up the sword. "I've learned from many great warriors. These sword techniques I learned from Yoshimitsu." She picked up her sword, stabbed it in the ground, put her feet between the section of the blade and handle, and started hopping up and down on it like a pogo-stick.

Korra and the other Southerner's stared in disbelief as Scarlet pogo-sticked her way through the entire battlefield, destroying the tanks with her hops. She then stopped at the last tank as her pain started to get to her. "Okay. Calm down, Scarlet. You've got to believe in yourself." She told herself, reminding herself of what her dear friend Talim always told her.

Scarlet took her sword and spun it around and flew with it like a propeller. She then flew to the towers and finished off the Northern soldiers, sending them running back to Unalaq's fortress to regroup.

She sheathed her sword and clutched her cut arm as she walked before her cheering soldiers. Bayonetta and Ahri hugged her and put her arms around their shoulders as they carried her to the healing booth.

* * *

Unalaq stepped forward to his exhausted soldiers as they felt so defeated. "What is the meaning of this?! You had alway beaten those Southerner's before, now look at you!"

"Chief, this time they had some unexpected help that came out of nowhere." the general said. "Avatar Korra got some help from the most unexpected place."

"Who could it possibly have been?!" He shouted.

"The Scarlet Warrior and her army." the general said.

Unalaq stared in disbelief. "Oh no. The Scarlet Warrior may not be unbeatable, but she is as close to it as you can get. She'll ruin everything!"

* * *

The Southerners sat Scarlet and her team of warriors by a bonfire as a healer tended to Scarlet's wound.

"It is an honor to have you in our homeland, Scarlet Warrior." Senna said to the young warrior princess.

Scarlet held her hand up. "Please, Senna. Call me Scarlet, I came here to help your daughter in her tribe's war."

"That's the beauty of being a warrior." Bayonetta said, roasting a marshmallow by the fire. "You're alway there to help."

"That being said, we have business to take care of." Intress said as she sat next to her sister Takinom.

"Wait. Are you two spirits?" Tonraq asked the two creatures in front of them.

"No. We're creatures." Takinom said.

"Speaking of spirits" Korra said. "I realized that Unalaq wanted me to open the portal for his power."

"Go on."

"See, there's this evil dark spirit named Vaatu that was imprisoned in the Spirit World by the First Avatar, Wan." Ariana said. "He imprisoned her by becoming one with the Spirit of Light, Raava."

"Unalaq opened the portal with Korra so that he could free him and get absolute power." Sub-Zero said, roasting a marshmallow.

"I could never believe that someone could be so evil, and look at me." Mileena said, relishing her sweet s'more from her normal mouth.

"You know it, sis." Kitana said.

"It's up to us to stop him from freeing Vaatu." Scarlet said. "Takinom, Sona. Go get Talim and Sofia and bring them here."

_"Yes, Scarlet." _Sona communicated as she and Takinom flew off to Republic City.

"I'm going with Korra to go get Tenzin." Scarlet said, standing up. "Ryu, Bayonetta, come with us."

Scarlet turned to Kitana. "You're just like your sister, Kitana. You're immortal like me. I like suprises, so I'm sending Mileena to get Liu Kang."

"This is going to be so funny." Kitana said.

"I know."

The pair nodded as Scarlet whistled for Oleander as the flying unicorn came down and took Korra and Scarlet on his back. Ryu teleported with his ninjutsu and Bayonetta turned into a crow and they flew off for the Eastern Air Temple.

"Okay, I'm in charge here." Ahri stood up. "Let's get ready, people."


	5. Elise's Worth

**This next one is inspired by a certain friend of mine giving Amber her own amulet (I'm looking at you, Niagara.) So I've decided to do the same thing and put my own spin on it.**

**Now I'm jumping on the hated characters train. Yes, Elise is one of the most hated characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series... Really?! In a series that spawned Big the Cat and Black Doom people have a problem with Elise?!**

**For all you Elise haters out there, read the freaking Sonic Wiki! She is anything but a poorly-made character! She has a great backstory and personality, with her selflessness nature and caring for her friends/allies, and at a young age was forced to hold back her emotions to avert releasing Iblis. She had conflict between her status as princess and her being only 17. As for the kissing Sonic scene, just look at Beauty and the Beast and Roger and Jessica Rabbit! What doesn't give the Sonic/Elise love a free pass?!**

**You guys hate Elise for all the wrong reasons! Just because of that, I'm putting her in this story like it or not! I'm going to mold her like a lump of wet clay while still keeping her selfless nature and personality. Because Iblis is destroyed, she's going to show her emotion as much as she wants. But Mephiles is still here.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Elise's Worthiness**

Amber walked by her trophy stack, noticing the trophy from the costume contest that the fairies gave to Sofia for placing second after she cheated. Amber sighed and sat on her bed as a grappling hook made its way onto her balcony.

Amber gasped as she looked out the window to see Caitlyn climbing up, adjusting the scopes on her top hat as she climbed into the princess's room. She dusted her dress off and walked in front of Amber.

"Princess Amber, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. I work as a sniper for Princess Scarlet of Cinnibar." Caitlyn said, shaking Amber's hand.

"Why are you here?" Amber asked Caitlyn.

"To tell you that Scarlet approved your lessons and you will begin as soon as she gets back from Korra's dimension." Caitlyn said. "She made this for you." Caitlyn reached into her pouch and took out a magenta heart-shaped amulet with a solid gold chain.

Amber gasped at the sight of it. "Its gorgeous. As gorgeous as Sofia's Amulet of Avalor."

"It's called the Heart of Milledtion. It has all of the properties of the amulet as well. It calls us or other princesses when needed and unlocks more gifts for the deeds that you do. However, it does have a distinction to her amulet."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that little present that Cedric gave you at the Hallows Eve Ball?" Caitlyn said, tucking her rifle over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"This allows you to access that Butterfly form when needed. Scarlet hasn't worked out all the bugs on adding that to Sofia's amulet." Caitlyn said as she hung the amulet around Amber's neck.

"I do have something to say about your lessons, Amber. Scarlet has formed a close bond with Sofia over the last few months. Sofia could be her sister, so when she heard that you mistreated her when she first got here and cheated at that costume ball... let's just say that she holds the record the loudest yell." They both shivered at the thought. "She forgave you because of you learning from that mistake. She doesn't forgive people just for the sake of forgiving people."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"She feels that you've earned that amulet from you learning from your mistakes. Don't let her down when you are being taught, little one." Caitlyn said as she jumped out and went back to the Southern Water Tribe.

Amber held her amulet tightly and sighed at her new responsibility.

* * *

Scarlet and her calvary arrived at the Eastern Air Temple on their flying and Ryu's water-running. Scarlet got a call on her earpiece radio. **(Cinnibar is to Sofia the First as Piltover is to League of Legends. It is much more advanced in the technology. Scarlet's palace is a complete paradise with video games and sport tables in her palace. Kind of like OmniManor in my Ben's Twin story.)**

"Sheriff to Warrior. The package has arrived at its destination, Amber has the new amulet." Caitlyn said to Scarlet on the her tower in the Southern Tribe. She had her Scout's Monocular that Intress had Bodal make back in the Perim Overworld.

Caitlyn was spying on the Northern Water Tribe's weapons. She was on a mission from Asami to get the Northern Blueprints so that she could make copies for the Southern Water Tribe and Scarlet's army. Ahri and Annie were at the balcony after Sona gave a power boost to her fellow League Champions.

"Thanks. Is our new recruit ready for her first mission?" Scarlet said.

"Yes. It's time to show the multiverse they were wrong about her." Caitlyn said as she turned off her earpiece and turned to the hallway. "Ready?"

Out of the shadows stepped a smiling Princess Elise. She was dressed in a sleeveless skin-tight silver outfit and had fingerless gloves and knee-length blue boots. She held a vermillion umbrella over her shoulder.

Ever since Solaris was defeated, Scarlet had been watching Elise and noticed a lot of people hating her for horrible reasons. Since then, she molded Elise like a chocolate souffle. **(Scarlet is an amazing chef as well as a fantastic warrior. Her chef knife work really helps with her bladed weapons.)**

Elise was now a passionate, free-spirited young woman would gladly give up anything for her friends and allies. With Iblis destroyed, Elise showed her emotion in everything. Plus, Scarlet took her to see Setsuke and she gave Elise a version of her signature weapon. Her umbrella had a blade hidden inside of the handle.

"Ready for this, Elise?" Caitlyn said, as Ahri and Annie looked at the young warrior princess.

"I've been ready for 3 years." Elise said as she unsheathed her blade and spyed on the Northern Troops.

Caitlyn handed Elise a tranquilizer pistol with a silencer. "This pistol will knock them out with a dart. Of course the soldiers won't hear the gunshots because of the silencer muffling the sound."

Elise nodded as Caitlyn handed her a pair of night-vision goggles. She tossed a grappling hook around a gargoyle and waited in position.

"Girls. Cut the lights." Caitlyn said as Annie and Ahri tossed a mana-infused fireball and a Fox Fire at the lights, making the place go dark.

Elise could see the confused guards perfectly with her night-vision goggles and touched one on the shoulder and fired the silenced tranquilizer in his neck, knocking him out.

Ahri then went down with incredible fox-like speed and knocked out the other one with a chloroform-soaked washcloth from Ezio and went inside with Elise.

Elise then saw a few soldiers by a chandelier. She slashed at the rope holding the chandelier up, and it crashed down, getting the soldier's attention. They then went further into the base, Elise smirking as she put the blade back into the umbrella.

"I can't believe that Scarlet trained that girl who everyone hates from the video game into her. She's really not a damsel in distress anymore." Ahri said to Caitlyn.

"Believe me, she's gotten lessons from a friend of mine who is as good a sniper as me." Caitlyn said.

"Who?" Annie asked.

"His name is just The Sniper." Caitlyn said.

* * *

Bayonetta smiled at the amazing feat Elise and the League Champions pulled off through her special Umbran vision, but then she got a headache. Korra went over to her in concern.

"What is it Bayonetta?"

"Mom. She's been captured by the Trix. I can feel it." Bayonetta said.

"Go. Get those sorry excuses for witches and bring Sofia and Lucinda with you. I'm sure your witch apprentice will want some of that cake before my magic users join you." Scarlet said as Bayonetta smiled and nodded and teleported to Alfea after picking up Sofia.

"Let's go." Korra said as they entered the temple.

"Korra. Let me tell you, when I was younger I was bullied at school until my powers made me into this bombshell. I became a warrior because I was tired of having everything handed to me on a silver platter. At Cinnibar, I was the strongest warrior and proved that women are just as strong as men on every level. My immortality is well deserved because the spell can be blocked consistently." Scarlet said as she and Ryu walked in with Korra leading.

"Wow. You and I are almost the same in personality, Scarlet. When I was little, everyone treated me differently because I'm the Avatar. No one would include me in bending games because they didn't think it was fair." Korra noted.

"Well, that's why I recruited you Korra." Scarlet said as she and Korra went inside to see Jinora playing with some spirit bunnies.

"I want to surprise Tenzin." Scarlet giggled to Korra. "You go in."

Korra giggled then walked inside of the temple, much to the shock and awe of Tenzin's family.

"Korra!" the kids ran and hugged her.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Korra said as she hugged them back.

"What are you doing here?" Pema asked.

"And how did you know where to find us?" Kya asked.

"A little bird told me where. I also have" Korra whistled and Ryu and Scarlet walked through.

Tenzin stared in disbelief at the one-ninja army and the legendary warrior. Tenzin bowed before Scarlet.

"At ease, Tenzin." Scarlet giggled.

"You're the Scarlet Warrior." Jinora said as Scarlet picked her up and hugged her close.

"I am, young airbender." Scarlet said. "This is one of my army generals, Ryu Hayabusa."

Ryu bowed and stood up. "Scarlet has recruited a great number of heroes and warriors to join her to stop evil."

"And Korra is one of them." Scarlet smiled. "I've recruited witches, warriors, even a few assassins."

"It's so great to see you all again." Korra said, as Scarlet cooed Rohan.

"Why aren't you training at the South Pole?" Tenzin asked.

"Wait. You don't know about the Civil War?" Scarlet asked.

"What? No. We've been outside of touch with the outside world since we left for our vacation."

"Tenzin's idea. What happened?" Bumi said.

"Korra." Ryu gestured. "We'll allow you."

"But there's so much. I don't know where to start."

"Just tell us everything."

"Okay... I opened a spirit portal in the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South so I sort of started a Civil War. But when I tried to get help, I was attacked by my two cousins and then a Black Spirit and I forgot who I was. Then, I met the First Avatar and realized I never should've opened the portal in the first place and now I need to close it again!"

"That's when she joined my army, thanks to my messenger/assassin Margaret Moonlight." Scarlet said. "She's going to make a fine member."

There was a long silence that was broken by Tenzin. "I knew this would happen!"

* * *

Bayonetta, Sofia, and Lucinda walked towards the Trix fortress of the captured Cloud Tower College for Witches. Lucinda and Sofia stepped back in astonishment at the massive structure. Bayonetta comforted them.

"Don't worry, little ones. I remember when I went here when I was little, I was a childhood prodigy of a witch. My mother is the headmaster here, but those horrid witches captured the castle, which is why we are here." Bayonetta said. She laid her glove-covered hand on her hip and walked forward. "I lead, you follow." Bayonetta said as the two young girls followed her nervously.

Sofia hugged Bayonetta's leg and told her about the magic mirror debacle. "Dad wanted to live the simple life, but he then realized how hard it was being a baker."

"Oh, Sofia." Bayonetta said, taking Sofia's hands. "You are a _kunoichi. _Being a warrior is a physical, mental, and spiritual booby trap designed for failure. That's why we love it so much. The code of being a warrior is to never give up. Besides, Scarlet and her warriors love the challenge aspect."

"What about cooking."

"Oh, cooking? Please, Scarlet's mother Queen Dana was the chef in the castle before she passed away from old age. Dana taught a 8-year old Scarlet how to cook before Scarlet's deeds granted her eternal youth. Back then, my name was Cereza."

"Tell us your story?" Lucinda asked her witch mentor.

"There was a war between the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages a few years ago. Scarlet and Kitana wanted to keep me safe, so they took me to live in Scarlet's palace, and I adopted the name 'Bayonetta.'"

"Yeah?" Sofia and Lucinda looked to see the Trix and Selina cackling in the top of the tower.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's evil witches." Lucinda said as she started to cry, until Bayonetta picked her up.

"If there's two things I can't stand, it's cockroaches and crying kids. Of course a crying kid cockroach would be truly terrible." Bayonetta put her down.

The Trix were laughing at the top of the tower with Selina as Griffin, who they turned into a crow scowled. "Those fairies are almost powerless." Icy laughed.

"Our villain alliance will rain chaos upon this land!" Stormy cackled.

"I'll be the judge of that!" a voice said from the doorway. The four gasped as they saw a figure in the shadows with two smaller figures on either side of her. The lightning flashed to reveal Bayonetta in the doorway, Lucinda and Sofia by their side with their wands drawn.

"Cereza." Griffin sighed in relief.

"Cereza!" The Trix shouted towards her.

"I go by Bayonetta now." The young witch said.

"You'll never defeat us! Even with your strength!" Icy shouted as she shot out a wave of icicles towards Bayonetta.

Bayonetta turned towards Lucinda, who brought up a magical barrier with her wand, sending them back at her and she broke them.

"I'm Lucinda Magwin." she said, walking towards them, wand drawn.

"And I am Princess Sofia Milledtion the First of the Kingdom of Enchancia." Sofia said as she waved her wand to change into her warrior outfit and she drew her bo staff.

"I don't want to hurt you three if I don't have to. Now hand over my mom." Bayonetta said as she drew her Love is Blue guns.

"I'd rather gargle liquid nitrogen." Icy said, as she and her sisters activated their powers.

"That can be easily arranged." Bayonetta said. She then kicked out and a portal opened, causing Madame Butterfly's heel to come out and kick Icy out into the grounds just outside of the castle. Bayonetta adjusted her glasses with her pistol, focused causing two big crow wings to come out of her back and she flew out into the battle.

Sofia twirled her bo staff as expertly as Kilik and she placed it into the ground and pole-vaulted Darcy out into the grounds. Robin and Mia flew by her on the ground below. She gave them a rope and they took it, waiting for Sofia's signal. Darcy lit her hands in dark pulsing energy and tossed the beams at Sofia. Sofia smirked childishly as the beams came to her, but a force shield came up (albeit a moderately powered one) and took the blasts, as Sofia staggered back a little from the blows.

"But-" Darcy said, shocked.

"It's because of this." Sofia said, showing her amulet, which glittered in the moonlight. "It's called the Amulet of Avalor. In the right hands, it neutralizes the effect of almost any dark magic, albeit with some difficulty." Sofia said as she took out her wand and blasted Darcy, who then flew aside.

Lucinda was on her broomstick, her hair flowing in the wind. She was chasing after Stormy, who had summoned a powerful tornado to send poor Lucinda spinning away on her broomstick. She got control and flew up on it. She remembered Bayonetta's lessons in balance. She then stood on one foot on her broomstick and got her balance as it was flying. She then gripped her new sterling silver wand and shot out the magic energy at Stormy's tornado and sent it flying towards her.

Bayonetta was flying next to Icy and Selina as they fought, Bayonetta showing the evil witches how to be kicked to kingdom come with her never-ending Wicked Weave attacks, as she punched and kicked them with her giant fists and heels summoned from portals.

Selina summoned some evil demons towards them. Bayonetta just sighed as she kicked her feet as she got onto her hands, the monsters being pelted with bullets to a non-countable amount. A tonfa-wielding demon then came as Bayonetta summoned a wooden horse and got on it as she threw a chain at the demon. It struggled to free itself as Bayonetta squeezed harder and it was destroyed.

"Your demons can't touch me." Bayonetta said. "I put on my rosemary perfume this morning. Rosemary is highly poisonous to demons of any kind."

"Next!" Bayonetta shouted as the battle between Darcy and Sofia continued.

Darcy sent out psychic energy as Sofia swerved back on Minimus and she fired two heat beam eye blasts. Sofia whistled as Robin and Mia flew down and wrapped the Trix in a rope. Sofia landed Minimus and sighed at them.

"Beaten by a little girl. Ha!"

Lucinda grabbed the birdcage with Griffin in it.

"Hello mum." Bayonetta said as Lucy held the birdcage in front of her.

"This isn't the end!" Icy shouted as they flew away.

"You're right, my bane. It's only the beginning. I'll bring in my best friend with her magic users and I'm kind of planning on training the Winx. Ta-ta." Bayonetta then teleported them away, much to the Trix humiliation.


	6. Missions

**Chapter 6**

**Missions**

Scorpion walked along the gorgeous plant-covered area of Netherrealm. Little did he know that he was being watched by a certain Edinean with curiosity beyond her years.

Scarlet had radioed Mileena to tell her what to do. "Okay Mileena. Your job is to jump Scorpion and surprise him with who you are now."

"Will do." Mileena jumped Scorpion much to the undead ninja's surprise. He tried to get her off of him, and succeeded. But when he did, he noticed something different about Mileena. Her dark golden eyes, which would normally have snake-like slits, had pupils instead.

"Mileena! I refuse to be turned by Shao Khan!" Scorpion shouted.

"You're in for a big surprise, Scorpion." Mileena said as she tore off her veil. Scorpion gasped as he saw Mileena's normal jaw. It had no trace of Tarkatan features whatsoever.

"How?"

"My new friend had Kitana and Sub-Zero give me a potion. It apparently was infused with tulip liquid. Tulips are Tarkatan poison. She thought well that it wouldn't actually kill me because I was half Edinean, half Tarkatan. The potion killed the Tarkatan, making me fully Edinean. I want nothing more to do with Shao Khan."

"Okay. Who's your new friend?"

"Her name is Scarlet. And no, it is not the Skarlet from this universe. It's the Scarlet Warrior from the Kingdom of Cinnibar."

"Heard of her."

"She want's you in her army, but only to keep an eye out on this universe. She only wants you as an agent because Sub-Zero is obviously in there."

"Smart girl. She knows that I hate him. Very well, I will keep an eye out on this universe."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Mileena then threw down an orb and vanished from Scorpion's sight back to Korra's universe.

* * *

Back at the Castle in Enchancia, Kitana walked up to the tower of Amber's room to check on her. She then cast a glance at Cedric's tower and glared at it.

"You may be the Royal Sorcerer, Cedric." Kitana said. "But I swear to you, Scarlet will get her revenge. Nobody hurts my childhood friend and gets away with it." She stared back at Amber's room and closed her ocean blue eyes. She then disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. The gust then went in through the open window and gazed at Amber. She smiled underneath her blue veil at the sleeping princess. She stared at the Heart of Milledtion around the sleeping Amber's neck and pulled out her spellbook and stuck out her hand. She said the incantation

"Heart of Milledtion, hear my plea  
Someone plans your use for greed  
This spell will avoid surefire terror  
Remove for no one but your wearer!"

The same pink energy streamed out from Kitana's palm and wrapped itself around the clasp of Amber's amulet, causing it to vanish, startling Amber awake. Kitana smiled, removed her veil, and blowed the pink smoke from her hand.

"Princess Kitana?"

"Please, just call me Kitana."

"Was that-"

"The same spell used by Scarlet to lock Sofia's Amulet around her neck only for her removal." Kitana said. "I'm here to talk."

"You are?"

"You're scared of us. Don't try to hide it, magic users like me can sense someone's emotion. Plus, I can see how much you are sweating."

"I never like to admit it, but I am. You see, I've been hiding myself under this princess exterior. I've never gone in front of anybody without introducing myself as Princess Amber. Take it away, and I'm not really good at anything." Amber said.

"Amber, my dear. You've been hiding in your Princess exterior all these 9 years, but you've never let the world know who you are or what you are. You are strong. Through your strength you shall overcome the doubt from yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. And it's not that you're _good_ at anything. You are _great_."

"Thank you, Kitana."

"To be honest with you, Scarlet's gone through the exact same thing as Sofia did before when she was little."

"I've heard rumors about that, but I couldn't believe it before. I'm only nervous because I'm starting to see everybody's true colors in her army."

"I know. Scarlet's hungry. I can see it in that girl's eyes." Kitana said as Amber walked up to the desk to see Sofia's picture. She picked it up and held it to her chest. "Between you and me, I know what it's like to die. I have only to be resurrected."

"How are you alive?"

"There is this ancient spell hidden in the deepest parts of Netherrealm."

* * *

*Flashback*

Scarlet was searching through the books and found what she was looking for. She visited the graves of the fallen and went to Sub-Zero and Kitana's grave, only for Raiden to see her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing?" Raiden asked.

"My name is Princess Scarlet of the Kingdom of Cinnibar. I've come to revive my friends Kitana and Sub-Zero."

"Where did you find that spell, Princess?"

"Shang Tsung's old library." She then drew circles around the graves and spoke the words, causing the graves to glow green. Scarlet then smiled and closed the book. Sub-Zero and Kitana then came out of the graves, alive and well.

"Scarlet?" Kitana asked as Scarlet approached her. Kitana then embraced her in a strong hug. "I knew you would come for me! I just knew it!"

"Of course. You're my best friend from Royal Prep. I wouldn't leave you here. That goes for you too Sub."

Sub-Zero gave the master bow. "I am in your debt."

Scarlet bowed down and placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Kitana, I told you that Shao Khan was lying to you all those years, but you never listened to me. I told you so *giggles childishly*."

"We'll join any army you have for us."

"How did you know?"

"I'm over 10,000 years old. I know things."

* * *

*Flashback end*

"I know what it's like to die, but Scarlet and our warrior family is not going to let it happen again. Especially to Shao Khan. Just remember before we train you, Princess Amber. Anything can be a weapon in the right hands. Even fans." Kitana stuck her fan-blade out to a tree and pierced the closed fan into it and opened it, slicing the tree open.

"Woah!"

"Use this knowledge wisely, your majesty." Kitana then flashed out in blue light, then snuck to Cedric's workshop while he was sleeping. She took the crystals from the cauldron and flashed back to Scarlet.

* * *

Scarlet had waited as Korra and Tenzin talked with each other about Wan. Scarlet still had her upper left arm wrapped in a bandage/cast from her injury back at the battle to drive back the Northern Water Tribe. Rapunzel was right next to her on the bench near the garden.

Rapunzel then touched Scarlet's injured arm, causing Scarlet to shot back in a cringe of slight pain. "Hold still, please." Rapunzel took the bandage off of Scarlet's arm to see quite the bloodstain near her bruise.

Rapunzel cringed back, but then wrapped her weightless blonde hair around the wound and began to sing the incantation with her melodious voice.

**Flower gleam and glow****  
****Let your power shine****  
****Make the clock reverse****  
****Bring back what once was mine**

**Heal what has been hurt****  
****Change the fate's design****  
****Save what has been lost****  
****Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine**

Scarlet then breathed a heavy sigh and unwrapped the hair from around her arm, to see the bloodstain and bruise gone. Scarlet smiled and flexed her muscle to see no pain. **(Scarlet only wears her mask on her missions or in battle.)**

"Thanks, old friend." Scarlet said, petting Pascal on the head as Rapunzel left.

Kitana flashed in a blue light and handed her sack of crystals to Scarlet.

"Thanks, Kitana."

Kitana smiled behind her veil and flashed out.

Scarlet then dusted off the bottom part of her skintight outfit and clutched her vermillion amulet, the Amulet of Daveroth. This amulet was made for the sole purpose of finding who wore the other 3 amulets. She clutched it and talked into it with her mind. "Jeanne, Ariel. There are some Northern Ships in the Southern Port where my base is. Destroy the ships."

She heard Bayonetta's clan sister, Jeanne, in her mind. "We're on our way."

Bayonetta then teleported out of nowhere to the Temple with Lucinda and Sofia with Minimus. Sofia then smiled as she walked over to Scarlet with a smile from ear-to-ear on her face as Scarlet smiled down and hugged Sofia. Sofia hugged her back as Scarlet gestured towards Bayonetta.

"So how's your mother?" Scarlet asked.

"The Winx are taking good care of her, Scarlet." Bayonetta said, adjusting her glasses. "The Trix turned her into a crow, so Farragonda is doing her best to train them in their new ranged power set."

"They'll be great for this." Scarlet said, gesturing to Lucinda. "How's the new wand working for you, my lovely little witch?" Scarlet said, gesturing to the sterling silver wand that Scarlet had Katarina make her from the silver melted from a spare blade she had.

"Like a charm, much better than my old wand." Lucinda said.

"Sofia, come here please." Sofia walked forward and took out the crystals and blew them into Sofia's amulet. The amulet slightly glowed and then dimmed down.

"What was that?"

"Those crystals gave Amber her butterfly form back at Hallow's Eve. I made her her own amulet called the Heart of Milledtion and it gives her the ability to use that form in a thought from her."

"So you-"

"Infused those crystals into the amulet to allow you to access the power as well."

"Thank you." Sofia hugged Scarlet.

"Anytime. Anytime." Scarlet hugged Sofia back.

"So, Avatar Wan imprisoned this Dark Spirit Vaatu in the Spirit World?" Tenzin asked as the others stood by, Sofia and Lucinda playing in the fields as the team listened to Tenzin and Korra.

"Yes, and now I think my uncle is trying to free him." Korra said.

"I knew Unalaq was hungry for power, but never realized how far he would go to get it."

"I know the feeling. The same thing happened to me with my father, Father Balder." Bayonetta said.

"This is all my fault." Korra sighed

"Don't blame yourself, my friend." Scarlet said as she laid her glove-covered hand on Korra's shoulder. "This is Unalaq's doing. Now we have our mind set on stopping him before he can do anymore damage."

"If Unalaq succeeds, this universe isn't the only one in danger." Korra said.

"So, you need to close the Southern Portal? But if Unalaq controls the South, how do we get to it?" Tenzin asked.

"We thought about that on the way here." Scarlet said, feeding Oleander a carrot.

"The best way for me to close the portal is from the inside. I must enter the Spirit World."

"A journey to the Spirit World." Tenzin said. "All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this day. I'll help you."

"We're going to help too." Ryu said. "I'm the Dragon Ninja. We ninjas fight solely based on spiritual energy."

Scarlet sat and meditated. "I'm kind of a spiritual expert myself. I meditate every single month to keep my powers under my control."

Sofia came up to Korra. "I also have her powers because of my amulet, Mr. Tenzin. The Amulet of Avalor."

"So, those legends are true, Princess Sofia?"

"Yep."

Bayonetta put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "My mother, Griffin of Magix is the Headmistress of Cloud Tower School for Witches. My father, Father Balder, was an evil Lumen Sage."

"What about back home?" Korra asked.

"Please. Caitlyn's got it under control. She is a master investigator and sniper."

* * *

The Northern Ships were spying on the Southerner's from their port in the sea. They looked through their telescopes and reported to Unalaq over their radio. "Their not doing anything peculiar. They're just talking."

Little did they know that a crimson owl with white streaks through her feathers was watching them from a perch as well as a mermaid beneath the icy sea with a green tail and red hair. The owl took off and flew through the sky to the ships.

Ariel was underneath them and stuck out her hand and her trident appeared. **(Scarlet supplied Ariel with her own trident.) **She stuck it out and fired a blast at the underbelly. The ship shook uncontrollably as Ariel blew out the trident and moved on to the second one.

The distracted soldiers failed to notice that the owl changed into a woman with a crimson petticoat, high-heeled boots with holsters and pistols, white hair, and grey-blue eyes was dive-bombing them. She stuck out her legs and blasted the ship with a barrage of bullets. They gasped at the sight of the woman. She stuck out her pistol shotguns.

"Let's dance, boys." They charged her and she charged them, blasting their weapons out with her shotguns. She punched and kicked, causing Madame Butterfly's limbs to attack them massively. When they got close to her, she turned into a swarm of moths, flew behind them, and knocked them out. The woman and Ariel repeated this process with the remaining two ships.

When they finished Ariel popped out of the water. "You never cease to amaze me, Jeanne."

"Bayonetta wouldn't join this army without me. I know I'm supposed to guard our universe from the angels, but I can't resist." Jeanne sighed. She called Bayonetta on her cellphone. "Bayonetta, Caitlyn is clear for her path."

* * *

"Thank you, Jeanne. Your assignment is to get Ahri and Annie to the Spirit Portal to help us. They can use their powers there, it's magic. Not bending!" Bayonetta hung up on her and stood before her apprentice. Lucinda then bowed to her mentor. "Lesson 1-Balance." She pointed the tree on the temple path. "Stand on the thinnest branch of that tree for as long as you can."

"Okay, Ms. Bayonetta."

"Just call me Bayonetta, my dear." the Umbran Witch said.

Lucinda then climbed up the tree, a little shaky at first but then she got the hang of it and stood on the thinnest branch she could manage, a little wobbly, but good.

"That's perfect! Just stand there for as long as you can and your training for today is finished."

About 15 minutes later, Bayonetta brushed her hair out of her face and finished a banana. "Okay, Lucy! That's good! You can come on down."

Lucinda jumped off the branch and dusted herself off. "Good work."

"Quick question, Bay."

"Go ahead, little one." Bayonetta said, dusting off her glasses.

"Have you ever encountered two witch hunters named Hansel and Gretel?"

"Oh. Those two finally got me tracked down last month. I was in Vigrid."

* * *

*Flashback*

Bayonetta was resting in a tree with her hands behind her head. She then heard a bunch of gunshots and jumped down.

Gretel had her shotgun pointed towards the back of her head. Bayonetta sighed and turned around.

"Gretel. I had a feeling it was you."

"Hands behind your head, Bayonetta!" Bayonetta sighed, pulled out a lollipop and put it in her mouth and got on her knees. "I have you right where I want you."

"Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm evil. Look at Lucinda or Princess Sofia."

"Sofia's not a witch."

"A witch in pure definition is a female user of magic. So by that logic, yes she is."

"And let's not forget your mother." Gretel was taken back at this.

"How do you know about my mother?"

"She was from my clan, the Umbra Witches, right? I was there. I'm over 500 years old."

"True. You hunt angels."

"I hunt angels because they are evil. I saved the universe from Jubileus the Creator, remember?"

Gretel put down her gun and Bayonetta leapt up.

"Wait! Who are you working for?!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

* * *

*Flashback end*

"You escaped Gretel?"

"Yep. She's a great witch. We met up at the marketplace in Cinnibar one other time and she told me I should teach her some stuff."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlet had tossed Sofia her bo staff and took out hers. "I've been taking it easy on you with the bo staff lessons, Sofia. But no more. Your next opponent will be me."

"Bring it on, Scarlet." The two warrior princesses charged with their bo staffs and clapped them against one another. Scarlet seemingly got the upperhand, but Sofia sweeped her from her feet.

"Yes! Find your opponent's weak point." Scarlet said as she pole-vaulted her bo staff. "And punish her for it!" Scarlet then kicked, but Sofia blocked her with her bo staff.

Scarlet then backflipped back and bowed before her. "Nice one! You're stealing my moves, Sof!" Scarlet said.

"No I'm not! You're teaching them to me." The two princesses then giggled at each other. "Come on. Let's go see how Tenzin and Korra are doing." Sofia took out her wand and changed back to her standard princess attire.

* * *

At the Southern Portal, Unalaq had brought Desna and Eska to the portal's opening.

"Father, what are we doing here?" Desna asked.

"We are here to straighten out the mess you caused when you failed to capture the Avatar." Unalaq stubbornly said.

"I told you. It wasn't our fault." Desna whined.

"You're right. It was my fault for trusting you. Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us. This is my opportunity to change the world."

"We'll make it up to you, Father." Eska said. "But since the Scarlet Warrior is here, the war has been going like a mirror! Dozens of our soldiers have said that they were beaten by two little girls."

"I know, none of our weapons can handle Annie or Ariana's power. But the spirits can."

"Annie's bear Tibbers is kind of a dark spirit himself, so they're actually evenly matched.

"I need your help to open the Northern Portal."

"I thought only the Avatar could do it." Desna said.

"I believe there is another way." Unalaq said as they walked through the portal.

Outside, Jeanne had Annie on her snowmobile as Ahri ran on all fours down the hill and Sona flew down. They stopped behind a rock in front of the Northern Gates. Jeanne stuck out two fingers to signal Annie.

Annie nodded and snuggled Tibbers and threw him up. Tibbers turned into his bear form and pawed away, sending half of soldiers running for mommy. The girls giggled at the sight as Annie summoned Tibbers back and they ran through.

The other soldiers were just guarding the Spirit Portal.

"Hey, Foxy! Go get them!" Sona communicated. Ahri nodded and walked out from the rock, her lithe tails lashing seductively behind her. The soldiers just got wide-eyed at the beautiful girl and were drawn in towards them. Ahri then sneered and tossed them back with Fox Fire. The girls then waited at the Spirit Portal.

"Mission accomplished, girls." Jeanne said as she cast an invisibility spell on them. "Don't knock Unalaq out. We wan't our girl to be there when it happens."

The girls nodded and jumped through the portal, as they hid behind some rocks as they saw Unalaq and his kids walk up to the Tree of Time.

* * *

Korra and Tenzin were at a meditating shrine as Scarlet played with Sofia and Lucinda. Ryu was working on his stances with the Lunar Staff and Bayonetta was going through target practice.

"You're lucky. This Temple happens to be the most spiritual of all the Air Temples. This shrine was exactly the place where my father met Guru Patik." Tenzin said.

"Spirit World, here we come!" Korra shouted.

Scarlet smiled at Korra's slight impatience. "Hopefully my apprentices will not be as impatient as our Avatar friend in the back of the room."

Scarlet put her fist on the palm of our hand and Sofia followed suit. The two bowed before each other.

"You guys train while I take Sofia to meet her new spear master."

"You're moving me up to spears?"

"You've earned it." Scarlet opened the portal to the Soul Calibur universe and the two walked in.

Standing before Sofia and Scarlet were a boy in Japanese silver armor and red crests and a girl in green fighting garbs and a green headdress like Talim.

Sofia and Scarlet went before the boy. "Meet Kilik. One of the most amazing fighters in this universe. With his _kali-yuga _hand, he has some of the most incredibly fun moves and ridiculous reach on his fighting."

"But isn't a _kali-yuga-_" Sofia said.

"Let me finish please. But he's only a refresher teacher. Because that's not a spear. It's a bo staff." She went to the girl. "_This is _Seong Mi-Na. Your true spear teacher. The only reason I introduced you to Kilik is because he and Mi-Na share the same moves. They were trained under the same masters."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sofia." Seong Mi-Na said.

"You to."


End file.
